


The Blind Boy

by Nameless_Snowflake



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blind Niall, Fluff, Innocent Niall, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Protective Harry, the boys are protective of him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2697227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nameless_Snowflake/pseuds/Nameless_Snowflake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn't see, he was blind.<br/>Yet he described the world with so much color, so much light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Summary

Summary

Niall has been blind since the age of thirteen. He was in a terrible car accident with his brother, Greg. Greg managed to make it out with only a few scratches, Niall however wasn't so lucky. Pieces of glass managed to be in his eyes causing him to go blind. He had to adjust to a new lifestyle. He had to learn braille, how to walk with a cane, and even picked up a few tricks on how get around in a room. He hopes that one day to be able to see again. His family has gone to almost evey doctor they can in Ireland. Hoping maybe one of them could help Niall get his sight back. After four years they have had no luck whatsoever. His parents then decided to pack up everything and move after Niall's dad got offered a job in England. They hope to maybe find a doctor there. Niall just hopes to be able to adjust to this new town, new school, and new life. Being the new kid is always tough, but being the new blind kid, Niall knows it is going to be harder. Maybe Harry would be able to help him.

Harry has never been the one for long term commitments. It's not like he doesn't try. It's not like he tries to be a "man-whore". He really does try to make his relationships work. But they just never seem to last long. After a few weeks, there just doesn't seem to be anymore chemistry there. He longs to have relationship where there's a spark, a flame that never dies. That's when he meets Niall Horan. The new kid. The innocent blind boy he accidentally ran into in the hallways. The boy who Harry has been staring at for a quarter of his lunch period, watching him have a conversation with one of his best friends, Louis. The boy he can't help but want to protect from the cruelty of the world, but yet help him break out of his shell of shyness. The boy he has felt a spark with since the moment they touched.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I-I'm so s-sorry." His small voice stuttered. "I d-didn't mean to-"

"It's okay. It was my fault really. I wasn't looking where I was going." Harry looked down at the small innocent looking boy in his arms. He starred at his dark glasses hoping to catch a glimpse of the color of his eyes. Harry's eyes then drifted to the long white cane the boy seemed to be holding in his hand.

By now the blonde boy's face was beet red realizing he was still in Harry's arms. He cleared his throat, causing Harry to let go of him. Harry felt a blush use to his cheeks. 

"Th-thank you."

" Yeah. It's okay." Harry gave him a small smile. 

"I-I have to go." 

"Yeah..." Harry dragged out, not really knowing what to say. Surprised the small blonde boy has managed to leave him speechless.

Harry stared at the boy as he walked away with his cane making a 'tap' for every step he took.


	2. Chapter 1

Harry was late. Again. Just about eighteen minutes late, according to his watch. By now his teacher would've had already begun the lesson, or was probably giving a lecture. 

Though that didn't stop Harry from running down the hallways of the large school as if his life depended on it. He ran, hoping he won't trip on his own two legs, making him a little more late than what he already was. Not to mention it would be utterly embarrassing if someone saw.

He stops right in front of his Literature class, hands on his knees as tries to catch his breath. He could feel his cheeks slightly flushed, lips parted as he took deep breaths in and let them out slowly. He could hear his heart beat in his ears along his teachers voice droning on inside the classroom.

Harry was a mess. With his white button up shirt was untucked and wrinkly, much like he grabbed the one he thought looked the cleanest (which he did). The top three buttons were undone. His green, gold, and black stripped tie was wrapped around his hand. His books were in his other hand, not even sure if he brought the right books. Not that it mattered now.

Harry dropped his books on the ground and stood up and began to button up the rest of his shirt. He quickly tied his tie, and somewhat fixed his shirt before running his finger through his hair pushing his curls back. He sighed, picking up his books before entering the classroom.

All eyes were on him. His teacher, not surprisingly, glaring at him a Shakespeare book in hand. Harry knew that he probably just interrupted him during a lecture. The Cheshire lad gave the teacher a small nervous smile.

"Late again Mr. Styles?" The teacher, Mr. Nicholas, questioned unimpressed. "How many times is that now? In the first two months of school?"

"Sorry sir I-"

"Please sit down Mr. Styles." Mr. Nicholas rolled his eyes, waiting for Harry to sit down so he can continue.

"Yes sir, sorry sir." Harry said, rubbing the back of his neck, quickly made his way to his seat. His best friend, Louis, who sat a seat in front of him, snickered slightly, but stopped when Harry kicked his chair.

+

Honestly, Harry doesn't remember half of that Literature class. He missed half of note taking, which he would ask for Louis' notes but Louis doesn't take notes. The Doncaster lad likes to say he has a really good memory, but truth is he's just really good at not getting caught cheating. So basically Harry is going to find someone to get the notes from or his screw on the test that coming up. He'll probably asked the girl that sits behind him, who always seems to smile when he looks her way.

Harry begins to walk to his locker, with Louis pushing people out of the way by his side. They got to the part of the hall where it's not so crowded.

"So why were you late again?" Louis asked.

"Woke up late, forgot to set the alarm, I couldn't find any clean clothes, couldn't find my shoes, left in a hurry, halfway there I forgot my shoes, had to turn around and go back for them, couldn't find my them, so I decided to wear my boots instead, my freaking locker is all the way on the other side of the school while my first class is on the opposite side, honestly who's smart idea was to put my locker all the way-" Harry rambled on, waving his hands about, making Louis grab one of his hand in attempt to stop him.

"Whoa Haz, calm down," there was a slight laugh in Louis' voice.

"Sorry," Harry sighed. They got to Harry's locker and the curly haired lad began to set his combination in, with Louis leaning against the locker next to his.

"What I wanna know if how the hell did you forget to put on shoes?" A slight giggle came from Louis' mouth as he spoke.

"I was in a rush!"

"I'm surprised you didn't forget to wear pants."

Harry's eyes seemed to widen a little before his hand went to his legs feeling around to see if was indeed wearing pants, which he was. He sighed in relief as his best friend burst out into laughter at the sight of what he did.

Harry rolled his eyes before laughing along with him. He began to put his books in and taking out the ones he needs for his next class.

"Look at all that hatred in Jessica's eyes," Louis spoke making Harry turn to where he pointed. Surely he saw the red haired girl glaring at the two boys, but mostly at Harry. "What's her deal?"

"I, uh, broke up with her." Harry turned back to Louis. Louis quirked an eyebrow up, not really caring about the failed relationship, honestly he couldn't stand that girl.

"You broke up with the school slut?"

"Hey, come on, Jessica isn't the school slut. She's the school whore. Stacy is the school slut."

"Is there a difference?"

"Apparently."

Harry did feel guilty calling his ex a whore. He bit his lip, pushing the feeling down. He knows what it's like to be called that name. A whore, well for him it's more of man-whore. Not that he tries to be one. He really doesn't.

This was yet another one of his failed relationships. He does try to make them work. He buys them flowers, candy, and all that jazz. But, they just never seem to work out. Harry is starting to think maybe he is the problem, maybe he's the reason it never works out. Harry had broken up with Jessica after seeing her make out with some guy at a party this weekend. He had talked to her the next day and told her it wasn't working out. She didn't seem to take it that well, which Harry didn't understand why. She was the one who cheated on him. But, just all the other relationships, Harry spent the night thinking what he did wrong.

"Harry!" Louis' voice brought Harry out of his thoughts.

"Sorry, what-" Harry spoke but was soon interrupted by the bell. He's late. Again. At least the hallways are clearing up, maybe he'll make it there before the teacher does.

"I said hurry you're gonna be late, but the bell just wrung. You're late to Maths." 

"And you're late to History and you don't even have your books." 

"I hate History," Louis groaned. "but I have Liam in that class so it makes up for it." 

"Right, well I'll see you in Lunch," Harry closed his locker and began walking with Louis to his next class, considering their classrooms are next to each other.

"Louis Tomlinson, please report to the office. Louis Tomlinson, office." Not seconds later did the speaker go off. 

"What'd you do?" 

"Nothing, not that I know of anyways, uh I'll see you at lunch, bye." With that Louis ran off the opposite direction to the office. Harry sighed walked to his next class.

+

Niall laid in bed, just staring at darkness, literally. He's been staring at what he knows is the ceiling, for a few minutes since he woke up. He doesn't know what time it is but he guesses it's close to the time he has to get up, based on the birds chirping outside.

He doesn't want to get up. He doesn't want to be the outcast at his new school. Not again. When his parents told him they were moving to England, Niall didn't know whether to be happy or upset. Happy to be away from his old school, where was treated as if he was a freak or very fragile. Or upset because he feels like this school would be the same.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard his alarm ringing. He groaned and then felt around looking for the button to make it stop. He then pressed a different button and a voice spoke.

"It is 5:50 a.m." The clock spoke in a robotic voice. He groaned making a mental note to ask his mother to change it to a later time.

There was a knock at his door before a voice spoke softly. "Niall, honey, are you up?" It's his mother, he knew she left his and her door slightly open. She always did.

"Yes mum."

"What would you want today sweetie?" 

"Pancakes please." He gave his mother a big grin.

He heard her soft giggle before saying "Okay, you're father will be up in a minute to help you dress."

"M'kay."

Not a few minutes later he heard a knock a his door again, knowing it's his father.

"Are you ready for the first day?" Niall heard his father walk in. The floor boards squeaked underneath him.

"'M nervous."

"Don't be, you'll be okay. The program will be with you, they'll be there if you need anything, and the school has all our numbers just in case." His father assured. Though that's not what Niall's worried about.

"Come, your mother is probably almost finished."

Niall's father helped him dress and get his needed supplies ready in his school bag. 

"Dad, can you get one of my books?" Niall asked.

"Sure, which one?" Bobby walked to the dresser where there were these thick books on top. They're mostly fictional books written in Braille.

"Doesn't matter."

Bobby picked a random book and put in the bag. He then attempted to tie Niall's tie, but he struggled. Badly. He settled with helping Niall down the stairs and into the kitchen where his mum was. There his mother tied his school tie for him and helped him to his seat.

It was a quiet breakfast, they made small conversations here and there. Then, Maura stood up to help Niall to the car. His father wishing him good luck which Niall responded with a smile. His mother drove him to school. On the way she repeatedly told him that he can have the school call her for anything. He managed to half convince her that he was gonna be fine.

"My baby..." Maura spoke when they parked in front of the school as Niall put his thick framed sunglasses on.

"Mum..." Niall reached for her hand, squeezing it when he found it. "I'll be fine."

"I know, it's just... My baby..." Niall heard her starting to sniffle.

"Mum..."

"Sorry. Let me help you." Maura got out of the car and quickly walked to the passenger side where Niall had already opened the door. Much to Niall's dismay she helped him out and hooked their arms together. "Baby your cane." She handle him his white cane that was folded. He quickly unfolded it and tapped it on the ground twice making sure it locked into place, before walking towards the school.

+

Louis walked into the office where he just looked at the secretary before she pointed to the headmaster's door. Louis nodded as to say thank you then walked to towards the door. He knocked before hearing a soft "come in." 

There he saw the headmaster, sitting behind his wooden desk and a blonde woman and what Louis guesses is her son next to her sitting in front of the desk.

"Mr. Warner! You called for me sir?" Louis gave the headmaster a toothy grin.

"Yes," The headmaster, Mr. Warner, gestured for him to come in. "Louis I would like for you to meet our new student, Niall Horan." He gestured over to the blonde boy with the sunglasses on nervously fiddling with a white folded cane in his hand.

"Um, hi?" Louis was confused as to why the headmaster would call him into the office just to introduce him to a new student.

"You are on the special aid committee are you not?"

"Yes sir." Louis thought of the Special Aid program Liam somehow convinced him to join over the summer. Not that Louis could complain that much, he got to spend more time with his boyfriend and not mention help kids in special need.

"Based on the program's records and your so far good behavior, you have been picked to be Mr. Horan special escort."

"Oh alright..." The feather haired lad was still confused as to why the headmaster was telling him this. He seemed to answer his mental question with, 

"Now, Mr. Tomlinson, Mr. Horan is, uh, visually impaired."

"What like... blind?" The Doncaster lad's eye widen in realization after speaking. "Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for it to-"

"It's alright." Niall assured him, giving him a shy smile.

"From now on you shall be escorting Niall to his classes, or till he feels comfortable enough to do it himself."

Louis nodded okay with what the older man just explained to him. He turned to the pair to see the blonde woman hug her son and the small boy gave her a kiss on her cheek.  
They exchanged a few words, Louis catching their Irish accents in their voices. Niall's mother then finished hugging her son and she left with a sad smile on her face.

"Niall, Louis will be escorting you for how ever long you want to your classes and don't hesitate to tell him any troubles you may have," Mr. Warner explained his eyes glancing between the two boys. "Is that alright?" Asking both of them. 

"Yes sir." Louis answered while Niall nodded.

"Alright then, I shall write you two a pass, I'm allowing you to skip your second class, that should give you enough time to walk Niall to his all classes and explain the rules a bit." Mr. Warner pulled a pad out from his desk and wrote Louis and Niall's name on it, before handing it to Louis along with Niall's schedule.

Louis opened the door and turned back to the blonde boy. "You ready?" 

Niall nodded before unfolding his cane and tapping to make sure it locked into place. He walked to where heard Louis' voice before and reached out for his arm.

"You don't mind do you?" Niall referred to the fact that he hooked their arms together.

"Not at all." Louis said with a small chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So, this is my first fanfic and it took me a while to upload this first chapter because to be honest I wrote the first chapter ten times and deleted it and edited so many times. I honestly didn't know how to start this story and I was having trouble with inspiration. But, I manage to type this chapter out and I'm planning on sticking with this story. :)
> 
> I hope you guys liked this and let me know what you think. :) Also thank you to Covvers for making this amazing book cover on Wattpad, also ofsnapbacksandtattoos and toystoran on Tumblr, for heping me with the side pairing.
> 
> (P.S. Sorry for any mistakes, I did go over this a few times, but I might have missed some mistakes, and I apoloize, I'm trying to find a beta to help with the errors.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfic. I have had this idea in my head for a while now and I finally managed to get started on it. I hope you guys like it! :)


End file.
